deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Ramos
Nick Ramos is the main protagonist of Dead Rising 3. Nick is a mechanic who works for Wrench O' Rama in the fictional city of Los Perdidos. He was an orphan and has no recollection of his early childhood years. He has a mysterious, unknown past. One of the few things he remembers was that he always had a tattoo of the number 12 on the right side of his neck. Xbox Dead Rising 3 Information Xbox.com He, along with other survivors, seeks a means to escape Los Perdidos before it is firebombed by the military.Dead Rising 3 Details www.siliconera.comDead Rising 3 Set in California, Protagonist is an Auto Mechanic www.siliconera.com He travels with his boss and owner of Wrench O' Rama Rhonda and a truck driver Dick throughout the city and combine their efforts to escape Los Perdidos within the six day time limit, before the announced bombing by the military is set to occur. Nick is the youngest Dead Rising protagonist so far, allowing him to grow more as the story develops. In the beginning stages of the outbreak, Nick comes off as a naive and somewhat cowardly young man who has difficulties formulating plans. His intentions, however, are always good: he always puts people's thoughts and needs before his own. Nick begins to develop a sense of purpose as he fights for survival during his time spent in Los Perdidos. Unlike Chuck Greene, Nick has the ability to make combo weapons on the spot without the use of a workbench.Dead Rising 3 Details Revealed IGN.com He has a romantic interest in Annie, and at the end of the game, the two begin a relationship. Prequel Comic Before the outbreak begins, Nick is driving a car to a customer for his job at Wrench O' Rama. He meets a young woman named Annie, who he believes at first to be another customer. While initially attempting to flirt with her, he soon realizes that she is actually stealing the car, and chases after her. But before he can, they are both swarmed by a sudden horde of zombies. They manage to work together to escape, before running into another survivor, Dick Baker, and the three attempt to leave the city. This is when they realize that a full scale outbreak has begun, and the government has already quarantined the city. Annie is also revealed to be an infected illegal. They meet up with Nick's boss Rhonda and attempt to find shelter in a diner. Dead Rising 3 During the events of Dead Rising 3, Nick attempts escape the city with a group of survivors before the military deploys a large incendiary bomb, destroying all organic life in the city. The bomb is to be deployed in 6 days from the game's beginning. Nick and Rhonda work together to rebuild an old military plane so that they can use it to leave before Los Perdidos is bombed. It is later revealed by Isabela Keyes that he is one of Carlito Keyes' orphans from the Santa Cabeza outbreak, known as "number 12", and his blood contains the cure for the zombie infection. Trivia *He is the first Hispanic protagonist in the Dead Rising series. *Nick's tattoo suggests that he is the twelfth of Carlito's Orphans, yet the twelfth orphan on the list found in '' Dead Rising'' is a female by the name of Lisa Jackson. It could be speculated that Carlito's list of orphans on his computer was false, and used as a way to cover his own tracks or he may have infected other orphans as a back up plan in case any of his original bunch died of other causes before they could turn. *Nick is the first protagonist who does not wear a watch. *Nick's first name ends with a "K", like the other main protagonists from Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. *Nick has a spade-shaped patch on his coveralls sleeve which reads "Terror Is Reality", a reference to the game show from Dead Rising 2. **The same patch also says "Ijiek Racing", similar to Chuck Greene's jacket. This is a reference to the series creator, Keiji Inafune. *On the wanted poster found by Red, it says that Nick is between the ages of 18 and 24 years old. *Judging by Isabela's story of the orphans, Nick's father was in the US military and his mother was a native to Santa Cabeza. *Nick's signature weapon is the Sledge Saw. *Nick is the Youngest Protagonist in the Dead Rising series. *Nick was originally named Mack before becoming Nick. *Nick is similar to Jake muller in resident evil. **both are protagonist. ** They both have a dark past. ** There both immune to the virus. ** both there bloods carry the cure for the outbreak. Gallery /Gallery}} Nick and Dick (DR3).png|Nick and Dick. Nick and Annie.jpg|Nick and Annie. Rhonda and Nick.jpg|Rhonda and Nick. Hunter and Nick.jpg|Nick fighting with Hunter. Rhonda, Dick, Nick and Diego.png|Rhonda, Nick, Dick and Diego. Red holds a knife to Nick.jpg|Nick being threatened by Red. Nick and Diego.png|Nick and Diego. Isabela with Nick.png|Isabela and Nick. Annie and Nick.png|Nick and Annie. Nick Versus Red.png|Nick versus Red. Rhonda's Robot Arm.png|Nick fixes Rhonda a new arm. Chapter 7 Group.png|Gary, Rhonda, Chuck, Annie, Nick, Isabela and Dick. DR3 043 Them's the Facts.png|Nick and Annie kiss. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters Category: Major Characters Category: Dead Rising 3 Major Characters